


Sarah's Colors

by caneeljoy



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: (just my version of the storyline), Autistic Sarah, Canon, Gen, Sarah's POV - Freeform, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah always saw the colors. Sarah knew she was special... but not special like Clementine. Not THAT special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Colors

The first thing Sarah remembered was the colors. Her daddy’s colors, rich and warm orangey brown, and her mom’s, pleasant teal blue. Sarah always saw the colors, but she didn’t talk about it much. Her parents praised her imagination when she did, and it felt patronizing.

Sarah was raised on a strict diet of soft animals, love, and bright colors. Everything around her was padded and furry, covered in bright patterns. She remembers the face of her mother, and, of course, the face of her father. She loved him so much. It was like a big balloon in her heart, and he made her feel warm and happy and safe.

Sarah hated going to school, even though her mother promised it was the best she could afford. She really just wanted to stay home with her mom and dad. But she went so her parents wouldn't get mad. And it was fun sometimes: they played games, watched videos, and she got to meet people her age. The colors around the kids were nice, bright colors, which Sarah liked. The teachers were mostly pink colors, Sarah’s favorite.

A couple times, mean kids made fun of her. They told her she was stupid because she was in “special ed,” and when she cried, they laughed, colors dark black and blue, shifting like fog. A teacher got them in trouble but it still made her really upset. When she asked her mom with “special ed” meant, her mom told her it meant she was special.

Sarah loved reading. It was like escaping from the real world, which got progressively less and less colorful as she grew up. In her books, the princes always came and rescued the princess. Sarah could see it in her head, and played the books like movies before she fell asleep. She drew pictures of her prince coming to rescue her from her tower, and had to explain to her teacher that the prince was her daddy.

When the monsters came, Sarah was unsurprised. After all, she saw them in her closet every night, even though she was a big girl. Now, all that was different was that other people could see them too. Sarah wasn’t too worried about it.

She was sad when her daddy made her move to the big house with the other people. She didn’t want to leave her bedroom, with all her stuffed animals and her big library. And her mom… where was Mom? Dad never told her, ever. He just said, “Mom’s on vacation, sweetie. We’ll see her soon.” Soon was never soon enough.

Carver ran the big house. His colors were crazy and jagged, like nothing Sarah had ever seen. She hid from him when she could, and she was glad when her daddy told her they were leaving. Sneaking out of the big house was like a fun game of hide and seek, though Dad got mad when Sarah giggled.

They moved to a nice cabin in the woods. People came and lived in the cabin with them. People Sarah grew to love: Luke, Nick, Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, and others, too… sometimes the others d... went away.

Clementine was nice, too. She was Sarah’s best friend. It was nice to talk to her, even though her colors were dark. Sarah guessed that her friends had gone away, too.

Carver came back, and they had to leave. Sarah was glad… Carver scared her. More than the monsters. More than anything.

They walked a long ways, and they went to the ski lodge. It was cold, but cozy inside. Sarah liked Sarita a lot: her colors were nice and greeney, and got a bit red when the man with the beard came near her. Sarah didn’t understand that. But decorating the tree was lovely, like everything was normal again.

Yucky dinner, the turbine, and gunshots… Carver was back. Clementine… so brave! Her dad… hurt! Sarah screamed and cried, but Carver broke the fingers of her prince in shining armor one by one.

Sarah was glad Clementine was her friend, in the bus. She was so glad there was somebody who understood how hard things were, even if Clementine didn’t see the colors.

Back at the big house, Sarah shivered a lot. She hated it there. Her dad hit her, but Clementine said it wasn’t her dad, just Carver, and that was okay. Staring at a plant… what was she supposed to do? Reggie dead, Carver’s hand on her shoulder… snapshots. Sarah tuned out the rest of that, scribbling over it with three colors of marker. No no no. No.

Back with her dad, it was okay. They got out! Clementine was so smart and strong… Sarah wished she could be like her. Covered in the smell of the monsters, it was overwhelming… all of them so close to her! She knew their dead eyes watched her in her sleep, but all around her, whispering hello Sarah why what lovely glasses you have it’d be a shame if somebody KILLED YOUR DADDY

Screaming, tearing through the forest, barely registering a voice behind her. Sarah drifted above her body and watched herself, removed from the moment. A mobile home… it looked just like the one she’d passed when her dad drove her to school in the morning. Sarah ran inside. _Daddy, Daddy, I’m so scared, Daddy, come to me, save me Daddy, DADDY!_

Daddy didn’t come.

Luke shook her and she cried out. No!

Clementine talking to her. Sarah looked up, eyes blank. Clementine’s colors shifted in and out. Jane wanted to leave her. _Yes, leave me,_ Sarah begged in her mind. _I want to see my dad…_

Clementine slapping her, pulling her along… sitting, hunched, staring at her knees.

“We can go back to the cabin together,” Sarah said through numb lips. “My dad will come, and we can all go home.”

“Sarah… your dad’s not coming.”

_Yes, he is. He’s waiting for me, just over there, through the veil, down the rabbit hole, I’ve just got to, got to…_

Rebecca, her baby. The ground falling away from her feet. Pinned under the wreckage, she looked up. Clementine. _Clementine._

“CLEMENTINE!” her body screamed, but Sarah was floating at Clementine’s level. Clementine’s eyes were downcast, staring at Sarah as she was ripped to shreds by monsters. Sarah drifted closer and kissed her forehead.

 

_Thank you, Clementine._

_I’m free._

 

Her body gave one last choked cry, and Sarah smiled.

_Sarah._ Her dad’s arms enveloped her. _You’ve been so brave._

_Daddy… I love you! I love you…_

_Let’s go, honey._

_Just a minute._ Sarah was watching Clementine. _Okay. I’m ready._

Clementine turned her back on Sarah’s body, and Sarah turned her back on the material world. Parting ways, Clementine’s mind turned to Rebecca, and Sarah sent a silent blessing to Clementine:

_Thank you, Clementine. Be brave, because I know it… you’re gonna survive. Keep those colors going strong. Thank you. Thank you._

 

_Thank you._

_Goodbye._

 

 


End file.
